


Sleeping Habits

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on RP, Calliope is Phil's AI, He and Phil have been married for almost four years in this story, Iron Agent, M/M, PhilTony - Freeform, Tony is a cuddle bug, irontie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil falls asleep on the couch, and wakes to find he acquired a guest while he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



> A story based around the world [My Tony Stark](http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com) and his husband, [Ringshadow's Phil Coulson](http://govthookercoulson.tumblr.com) have developed in. They've been married about 4 years here, and that's really all the background you need to know for the purposes of /this/ story. Pretty much pure Fluff! 
> 
> :3 Enjoy!

Phil hadn't intended on falling asleep on the couch. He'd simply been finishing up some last minute papers Nick had asked him to look over. Tony had given him a kiss, and told him not to be too long, before going to bed.

(A night where Tony was in bed first, a rare one.)

But he'd obviously dozed off, his glasses askew on his face, the lights low and the house was quiet. Except for another set of breathing.

Normally, this would send him into guard, jumping up to protect his home. But the breathing was familiar something he listened too every night when he couldn't sleep, his husband wrapped around him as if afraid Phil would disappear if he wasn't holding him.

(After the amount of Loss that Tony had faced, Phil didn't have the heart to complain.)

He slowly moved a hand, his feet propped on the coffee table, one arm wrapped around something that was rising and falling slowly.

He fixed his glasses, and looked down, already sure about what he'd see - and he was right. Tony, wrapped in the blanket from their bed, his head pillowed on Phil's thigh, one hand wrapped into the fabric of Phil's slacks, breathing slowly and deeply as he slept.

Tony couldn't sleep without someone there. Ninety nine percent of the time it was Phil - though he'd slept with David or Clint on the couch once or twice.

(A few memorable times he'd found Tony wrapped up with the kids, Dummy and Butterfingers and You all curled together on the gear-down, Jarvis' metal piping curled around them all protectively.)

Phil wondered why Tony didn't try to wake him, and then decided it was probably Tony worried that if Phil /did/ wake up, he'd be struck once again (as he was so many other nights) by his Insomnia.

The now-familiar soft white noise in his ear prompted him to sub-vocalize a thank you to Calliope, who gave him a warm response, and asked quietly if he would like her to turn the lights back on so he could take Creator to bed.

Phil pondered for a minute, and then replied in the negative, his hand moving to stroke through Tony's hair gently, smiling when Tony made a soft, quiet happy-humming sound, a facsimile of the sound he made when Phil did the movement when they were awake.

After a minute, he let his hand rest softly on Tony's neck, his thumb gently rubbing at the skin beneath his ear, before he laid his head back (moving his glasses to sit atop his ereader on the side table) and closed his eyes, sinking back asleep, warm, comfortable and safe in his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil belongs to Miss [Ringshadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ringshadow), not me. I just borrowed him for a bit. :)


End file.
